Francis Fitzwilliam
Francis John Fitzwilliam is a gastronomist and a member of Unit 919. He is first mentioned in ''Nevermoor'' during the Book Trial and again during the Show Trial. He is a secondary character in ''Wundersmith''. Biography Early Life At this point, nothing is known of Francis' life before joining the Wundrous Society, though it is mentioned he comes from a long line of family member's who have attended the Wundrous Society. During the second part of the Book Trial, Francis is shown to be extremely nervous. At the Show Trial, Francis cooked the Elders up different courses that invoked ranging emotions as they ate. His performance earned him a spot in the Top Nine and ultimately as part of Unit 919. Wundrous Society Years Year One Francis joined the rest of his unit for the inauguration ceremony at Proudfoot House. Following the ceremony he learned (along with his fellow unit members and their patrons) that Morrigan Crow was a Wundersmith, causing friction within Unit 919 for almost three quarters of the school year. Francis took a number of classes with other unit members including 'Decoding Nevermoor' and 'Recognizing Mesmerism,' as well as classes on his own. At some point before the summer, his aunt and patron Hester decided his knife skills needed to be improved, making him take extra lessons on Saturdays. Near the beginning of summer Unit 919 became the victims of blackmailers. Francis voted to comply with the demands of the blackmailers, narrowly winning by one vote. A few days later, Francis was blackmailed into baking and decorating a Grand Caledonian Coronation Crest —a difficult and complicated cake— to be ready first thing the next morning. Within a few days, Unit 919 witnessed Morrigan shoot a fireball from her mouth following an encounter with bully Heloise Redchurch, causing Morrigan's suspension from attending classes at Wunsoc. During that week following the summer holidays Ms. Dearborn called for an exam period, following Archan Tate's blackmail and anonymous note to her. During the 'Decoding Nevermoor' exam, Francis was teamed up with Morrigan and Mahir Ibrahim. They were sent the furthest out of the city. However, they worked well as a team solving the riddles. Following Morrigan's disappearance down a supposed Swindleroad, Francis and Mahir made their way back to Wunsoc. Because they had failed to arrive back in time altogether, Unit 919 failed their exam. Francis stopped acknowledging Morrigan completely at this time. Following Hallowmas, Francis attended the Wunsoc assembly with Unit 919 where Morrigan would reveal she was a Wundersmith to the present Wunsoc members, though this and the blackmailing would be revealed to be part of the Unit's Loyalty Trial in which Unit 919 would pass. This would prove to be a turning point as the Unit was now on friendlier terms then they had been before. Year Two Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills Knack Relationships Unit 919 Family Etymology Francis is the English version of the Late Latin name Franciscus which means "Frenchman." It is pronounced FRAN-sis (English) or FRAHN-SEES (French). Nicknames for the masculine form of Francis include Fran, Frank, Frankie, and Franny.http://www.behindthename.com/name/francis The name''' John, ultimately meaning "Yahweh is gracious," is the English form of the Latin Iohannes. The Latin is from the Greek Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan).http://www.behindthename.com/name/john '''Fitzwilliam, "son of William," comes from the Norman French Fitz ''meaning "son of" followed by the father's name.http://www.behindthename.com/name/fitz William comes from the Germanic ''Willahelm, itself dervived from wil ''"will, desire (to)" and ''helm "helmet, protection."http://www.behindthename.com/name/william Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * First seen in the same group with Morrigan and Cadence waiting to take the Oral portion of the Book Trial * His door is mentioned to be a glossy blue * Wunsoc Elder Omowunmi Akinfenwa was his great-grandmother * Four generations (dad's side) and seven generations (mum's side) of his family have attended the Wundrous Society * Has bought ingredients at the Eldritch Murdergarden, such as the death cap mushroom Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References fr:Francis_Fitzwilliam Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed